A Devil's Contract
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Satella has always been one to despise demons. Regardless of what they are like. Even if they wish no harm to humans, she will still kill that demon. But what happens when she stumbles across an ancient ritual site that houses the first Sinner? What will happen to her when she soon finds herself contracted to a demon? The very first and the most strongest Sinner to live? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new fanfic by yours truly. Ever since I came to peace with the demonic voices in my mind with the help of Arufal, one of the voices but rebelled against them to help me. We have come to a deal. I let them have their freedom while I keep the steering wheel.**

 **They agreed but they wanted to also have the usage to have privilages like Arufal.**

 **I agreed to it and now they are helping me. But I'm still keeping my eyes on them. Or should I say my mind's eye. DemonSpirit. You wanna have a go?**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **DemonSpirit111: Ah thanks BlackSpirit. Anyway. As our new found host/friend said. This fanfic is a crossover of Naruto and Chrono Crusade. It will be a strict pairing as stated in chapter 21 of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **Naruto, on the verge of death makes a deal with Satan. He will be set in modern day America where a very beautiful woman will wake him up. And Naruto will be a Sinner but a very powerful one at that.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1.

It had been such pain and sorrow for Naruto as he continued down the roads of Konoha. The rain spat down at his skin as if also mocking him for who he was. He never knew his family and he sure as hell wouldn't even want to know. I mean, what type of family dumps their child and runs away?

He had been adopted once before. But they did nothing for him. He never really knew what it was really like to have a real family. Whenever he got home they would scold at him and tell him his food was in the kitchen like it was always the case. He'd eat in silence as he listened to the family. Eventually he had enough and snapped at the family. Unfortunately this resulted in a small power of the fox's power to rise up.

He was kicked out in under 4 minutes.

With no place to live, no clothes to keep him warm and no place to call his own, he trudged in the muddy rain as he wandered the streets.

"Well well well. Look who it is?" came a voice.

This was another problem. Naruto on a regular basis was beaten within an inch of his life. He'd lie there as his body, nearly on Death's door healed and repaired itself as he writhed in pain on the floor as the pain of mending bones drove him insane everytime with everytime it happened.

Sprinting as fast as he could, Naruto turned down a series of pathways and always, fate played its worst hand and soon found himself back at an alleyway with the mob closing in on him. But this time. Naruto wasn't going down without a fight. Grabbing a steel pipe he charged forth but had the steel pipe grabbed and thrown away. Did I mention he was only 7 years old? No? Well, he was 7 years old. Turning 8 next week. So they decided to start early with this beatings.

"Time for your daily dose of discipline." said one of them as he watched Naruto crawl backwards in fear.

"Aw. Is the little demon spawn scared? That's a new one. You never felt fear when you slaughtered our families." said another as something snapped inside Naruto.

One of the mobsters approached Naruto but was punched in the gut by him. Followed by a second. Naruto would've landed a 3rd if his arm wasn't grabbed.

"You filthy beast. How DARE you? You should know your place. Maybe I'll take your hand as a trophy." said the man as he pulled a sword out and sliced Naruto's arm off from the elbow down to the hand.

Naruto howled in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding of his hand as it bled out constantly. But he kept persisting. Using his right leg he began kicking. But a perfectly timed grab to the leg, the man broke his leg. 4 snapping sounds were heard as the leg was dropped off to the side. Naruto howled louder as he never felt pain like this before. Just a little show of courage from his side, opened the flood gates of rage and wrath from their side.

Raising his one good arm, he put it up in a surrendering pose, but the man grabbed the arm and sliced that one off as well. Naruto no longer had any arms, his leg was broken in 4 places and now the man was repeatedly punching him in the gut. Slowly closing his eyes as he waited for the end, he found there wasn't one as the man kept slamming his fist into Naruto's gut. And soon enough, Naruto died from pain. ( **A.N.** That is possible).

The Kyuubi did nothing as the fox would always heal his injuries at the end of each beating. But now that he was dead, he'd be going to hell. Maybe when he gets there he can barrage his parents with words that demanded answers to. Maybe even give him a peace of his mind.

"Hello child." said a voice as a man cladded in black with a walking stick moved over to him. He had a very sinsiter feeling around him.

Slowly getting up, Naruto looked over to the man as he began to tremble in fear while the man chuckled to himself as he watched Naruto shiver in fear.

The man in question was dressed in a rather expensive tux that Naruto had never seen before. The man's skin was pale as the snow, his ears pointed at the ends and his eyes held his hatred and malice, that Naruto thought he was staring into the eyes of hell itself.

"Don't be afraid child. I am not here to hurt you. Infact, I'm here to offer you a deal. How about you become my son." said the man.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Simple really. Just sign on this dotted line and poof. You're my son." said the man holding out a pen and paper.

Looking down Naruto found the spot where he should sign. But as he grabbed the paper, he cut his finger on the top and watched as a drop of blood hit the dotted line.

"Oh. That will do just fine." said the man as he took the paper and pen without giving Naruto time to see what he was signing.

"What happens now?" asked Naruto.

"Now. You truly die. Sinner." said the man as Naruto's body burst into flames.

Crying out in absolute agony as he burned to a crisp, Naruto looked to the man as he smiled while walking away. While saying something that you should never double cross Satan.

 **900 years later.**

Walking along the roads of America, more importantly Chicago, a woman who looked to be in her late 20s was seen walking down the road. She had very long red hair and fiery red eyes matching her hair. Her skin was very smooth a silky while her taste of clothing was a border of sultry and serious. Sorry for being brash and straight forward but she sometimes does dress like that. She was extremely beautiful if the way people looked at her wasn't anything to go by.

She had received word of a serious cult of Devil Worshippers that have been stealing woman in the night without a trace, and then during the morning, some poor fool would find the body all mangled and drained of blood. This had been going on since the 11th victim had been reported. And now things were getting serious to where the cops needed help. As they were too shit scared of going in and cleaning house.

Walking over to where the cops found the place of where the Devil Worshippers used it as their hideout. She broke the door in and moved down the stairs. Looking around she found many pentagrams and the lot making everything unholy as possible. Making it to the bottom the smell of death flooded her nostrils. Slamming her hand over her mouth as she looked to where the smell came from, she found two things.

One was a goat sacrificed with the blood being used to draw a pentagram while the other was a person perched on a crucifix which was placed upside down a sure violation of all things holy.

"These things must stop." she spoke.

She had a very rich accent being that of German. She seriously didn't like what was going on. And she wasn't fond of Devils. She tolerated Chrono, but she seriously followed her motto of that being a good Devil is a dead one.

Making it to the central chamber she watched as down below the cultists were using a very ancient black magic art. While the woman who went missing a few days ago was seen in the middle. She was suspended over an alter while she floated a foot off the stone block. On the wall was what looked to be like a man with some very beautiful wings. The wings were folded while he was found seated over a pile of corpses that had been turned to bones. Only the skulls remained as the man's face held a smile on it.

There were 5 cultists each standing a the corner of a rather large pentagram drawn on the floor as they chanted away at whatever it was they were doing. But what really surprised the woman was that when they continued to chant, the floating girl opened her eyes and soon she was engulfed in serious pain. She screamed and howled as everything she had to offer was stripped from her. Her blood, the very life essence of her being, being sucked out of her and entering the stone carving. This carried on for 3 minutes until the girl's body shrivled up and soon enough died while her bones and skin remained.

The cultists stopped what they were doing as they smiled at their progress. They had been making great strides lately. Ever since they found that stone carving, they realised they had found the very object of power. The first ever Sinner to exist. Before Pandamonium, there was Satan. Infact, Satan created Pandamonium to let Lilith have a blast. But he created the first Sinner.

"Just one more virgin and then our greatest achivement will be before us." said one of them.

"Yes. We will be the very beings who brought the apocalypse. The very people who set free the Fallen Angel once more upon the world." they said only to feel a shaking in the room. Looking to the carving they watched as the skulls in the carving glow a bright red and 5 arcs of power shot out and latched onto them.

 **"Foolish mortals. You sought to revive me and work about on creating a new way to rule the world. I sense the final virgin close by. Your services are no longer needed."** bellowed a dark voice as the 5 cultist's souls were pulled out and were fed to the carving. The glowing ceased and the violent shaking stopped.

Slowly getting to her feet, the woman walked down the stairs and made her way to the alter. What was written down, was in a language she didn't know about, but she could translate it. It looked like Latin but some other language was brought into the mix as well.

What it translated to was the following: Bring thou 12 months of innocent blood. And thou shalt grant thee a reward.

She had never seen anything like this. Normally she had seen other ways to worship the Devils but never a set up like this. To be frank, it gave her the creeps just by being in the room as such a creepy thing. Especially when you witnessed it devouring the blood of an innocent woman and then the souls of the cultists.

But as she ran her fingers across the cold dusty surface only to accidently cut her finger on a sharp edge she didn't see before. The statue glowed a more bright red colour as the skulls' eyes glowed a violent scarlet colour. She watched as the blood she spilt move over to the carving and vanish into it. Slowly stepping away from the carving, she watched as the stone carving began to glow more brighter and brighter until an explosion echoed through the chamber. She ducked to her haunches, using the alter as a shield but still she was scared of what happened. When it was done, she slowly stood up to her shaking legs.

What she saw was something she never even expected. Standing before her was a man with snow white hair that reached his shoulders. He was cladded in a black shirt that had the sleeves ripped off to show his muscled arms with his abs showing through the shirt as well, black pants and boots. And a blue and black trench coat over that. The majority of the trench coat was blue while the trimmings near the end of the sleeves were black. At the bottom of the trench coat, was black flames licking the bottom. She soon found herself intrigued by such an individual. His electric ice cold eyes scanned the room while his angelic face was so smooth and radiant. Like she was staring into the face of a true god. On his back was a very large sword that looked to be very heavy and powerful. She had never seen anything like it before. She sensed power and hatred coming off the weapon. Like it had devoured the souls of more people that it lost count of.

"Are you the one who awoke me?" asked the man breaking her out of her stupor. His voice was rich and powerful. It was like he had the very definition of regal engrained into him at an early age.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking to him to find him looking at her.

"Ah. German. A pleasure to meet you." said the man with a bow from the hip.

"At least you know class." she said getting up while keeping her guard on high alert.

"Please my Princess. A Devil is meant to know these things." said the man.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked.

"It is better to get some names out here. I'll go first. My name is Naruto. No other surname. Got rid of it when I died a second time." said the man with another bow.

"Satella. Satella Havenheit. A pleasure." she said.

"Well then Satella. Would you do me the honor of becoming my Contractor?" asked Naruto.

"Why? You are already strong are you not?" said Satella.

"That is true. But I kinda like the idea of being under the command of someone who I feel they are strong. And I think I made the right choise with you. Sexy." replied Naruto making Satella blush.

She sure as hell had to give it to this man. He sure knew how to seduce a woman.

"Very well. But under no circumstances will we be sharing anything. You will respect everything that I have and will do everything in your power to ensure I am safe. You will be fed and looked after. Is that understood?" said Satella placing a hand on her hip.

"Wow. First day out of that thing for more than 900 years and I'm already being ordered around." said Naruto making Satella go beat red with what she just said.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that like that to you, what I mean is that you can live with me but also respect my privacy and the lot." said Satella but soon stopped her ranting when she heard Naruto laugh his ass off.

"Relax. Just relax. I will respect your privacy and I accept what you have given me. I hope we can move more further in our relationship." said Naruto moving to her.

"We're just staying together until you've decided you've had enough. Nothing more." said Satella.

"Whatever you say. Beautiful. Now this kiss will forever seal our bond of the Contract." said Naruto as he kissed Satella right on her lips.

Satella soon felt as if she was on fire. Like her body was thrown right into the fires of hell and left to rot in the flames. A very powerful sensation burst through her neck as a tattoo was emblazoned onto her skin. With one also on Naruto's neck.

Breaking from the kiss, Naruto smiled at her dumb founded expression as he licked his lips.

"We are forever bound together. Never to be removed." said Naruto as he gave off a slight chuckle.

 **And scene.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the debut chapter of A Devil's Contract. More will be put into the story as we go along. But right now, Satella has made a Contract with a Devil. The first ever Sinner to exist in the world.**

 **As well, Naruto will have wings, but only at a later stage. Things will get more intense as Rosette and Chrono come into the picture and they try to find Joshua. Rosette's sister.**

 **As well, I can tell you is that, the relationship between Naruto and Satella will grow more and more as they do things together. DemonSirit. Wanna close?**

 **DemonSpirit111: Thanks. Thank you all for reading the debut chapter of the new fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As well, this is a strict pairing between Naruto and Satella.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to thew new chapter for A Devil's Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto, the first Sinner in existance has been released on the world once more. With him now unleashed once more on the world, Naruto finds Satella before him.**

 **Entering a contract with the Jewel Witch, Naruto begins his new life as a man who will serve Satella to his fullest. Though this goes against everything Satella knows. She trades in the corpses of demons and Sinners for money. She absolutely despises them. For her to be contracted to a Sinner. The first Sinner at that. Is a direct violation of what she has been living by. That Sinners and demons must be purged all together.**

 **Can the two work together?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2.

It had been a day since Satella became the master of Naruto. Oh how she cringed and shuddered at the thought. She hated herself for letting this happen to her. How was he so able to seduce her so easily like that? How was he able to make her blush like that? It seemed like a rather bad dream.

She was hoping it was. A dream she was hoping she'd wake up from soon. But the door soon opened and Naruto was seen walking on the ceiling. Nope, this dream wasn't going to end just yet.

"Whatcha doin'?" chimed the snow haired Devil.

"Working." hissed Satella signing some documents then moving onto the next one, glarring at the Devil from time to time.

"That's boring. Come on. Let's go do something more...entertaining." cooed Naruto as he licked his lips while looking her up and down.

"Don't think about it, Devil." growled Satella covering her chest as she watched Naruto jump down from the ceiling.

"That's rather harsh. Plus, I'd never force myself onto another. I may be a Devil. Been around for more than 900 years. But I still retain my gentleman way...to a degree." said Naruto moving to be standing over her and looking at the documents before pointing to a sentance.

"This man here is trying to con you into getting married to him. He's after your wealth and from that, he may abuse the living daylights out of you." said Naruto.

Checking to see if he was right, Satella found that what just came out his mouth was the truth. This document from a rich gobshite, was looking to be married to her. Crumbpling the paper as she growled she threw it away and turned to Naruto who was whistling like he did nothing wrong.

"Why not go find some people who will entertain you. Leave me alone." said Satella clearly not liking how her privacy was being invaded by this Devil.

"Fine. Be that way. I thought you liked me." said Naruto walking out the room and heading to the town below the mansion.

Sighing as she grabbed a mirror and looked at the tribal tattoo that snaked around her neck, she gritted her teeth as she slammed the mirror on the table.

"Damn that Devil. I hate you with a passion." she growled.

Naruto for his part was now walking through the town. Everyone was enjoying their time as they talked with one another. While nearly all women in the town stared at him. Married, Dating, Young, all were looking at him. Their looks weren't that of having a new face in their midst oh no. The looks were on the mark of being lustful. One woman felt brave enough and dumped her boyfriend as she sped to the Devil.

"Hello there handsome." said the woman stopping infront of the Devil.

"Well hello there, gorgeous." cooed Naruto in a tone that sounded like a choir of angels singing.

"What's your name?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Naruto." replied Naruto as he looked the woman up and down.

She was rather good looking, but her body wasn't as rocking as Satella's. Plus, he had a slight fetish for brunettes, so she won in that category. But he more went for red heads. The woman before him looked to be in her mid 20s. A rather ripe age for breeding.

"Naruto. Meaning Maelstrom?" she asked with Naruto clapping his hands while a smile graced his lips.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." chuckled Naruto rather childishly.

"You have a girlfriend? Or are you alone cutie?" she purred while looking at the man before her.

"Oh I have one. Though she doesn't take our relationship seriously." stated Naruto with the woman gaining an idea.

"How about we go somewhere quiet for a bit. That way you can tell me about all your tales." she purred with Naruto slinging an arm around her waist, making her eep in delight.

"Sounds good, my lovely." said Naruto as they walked over to a love hotel.

After a rather long time, until it was late afternoon, Naruto walked out of the room him and the woman went into. Zipping up his pants and fixing his trench coat he turned to the woman as she sat up using the covers to hide her body as she sat in the bed.

"Call me." she said while she licked her lips.

Naruto meerly smirked to her and gave her a wink, as he closed the door and headed into the streets. Walking back to the mansion, he soon found the area turning into a demonic variant of what it was. Shaking his head as he clicked his tongue he raised his head.

"Ugh. Bloody hell." he muttered as he turned around and saw a black mist before him.

"What do you want? Satan?" barked Naruto glarring at the mist before him.

 **"That is no way to talk to your father. Seeing that you're freed on the world. It's time for you to wake me from my slumber."** said the mist with Naruto bringing out his sword.

"Not gonna happen. I sealed you away due to your plans. You will never be freed." spat Naruto.

 **"Dear foolish son. Did you forget who made you like this? Did you forget who gave you second chance? Yet you sided with the Angels to stop me. Such a traitorous son you are. I will be set free. Mark my words boy."** barked the mist as the area returned to normal.

"Screw you Satan." hissed Naruto as he placed the sword back on his back and walked back to the mansion.

Pushing the doors open once he got there, Naruto found Satella glarring at him. Closing the door as he walked up the stairs, paying no attention to her but was soon stopped by Satella as she again glarred at him.

"Where were you?" she hissed.

"Doing what you told me to do. I went and found myself some people to entertain me." said Naruto with a cocky smirk.

"You mean to say you killed someone?" asked Satella in a worried tone with Naruto chuckling as he shook his head.

"Not even close. I did a different type of killing." said Naruto.

At that moment, Satella's nose soon picked up the scent of perfume on the Devil. Bringing her nose close to the Devil, she sniffed his shirt before slapping him through the face. Images of what he did faced through her mind as she saw a helpless, defenseless woman being raped by Naruto in a dark alley. Her cries for help piercing the air as Naruto howled in laughter as he raped her from behind.

"You dog. You violated a woman? You straight up raped someone? How dare you. You belong to me." hissed Satella as Naruto turned his face to her as a dark smile stretched across his face.

Satella soon felt the air around her become cold as Naruto's eyes locked with her own. Fearing as to what she had done, she began to back away from Naruto who was already walking toward her.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me. So, you're saying that I belong to you then." said Naruto.

"Yes." blurted Satella only to clamp her mouth shut. Naruto just stared at her with a smile that creeped her out to no extent.

"Wow Satella. If you wished to be so forward about the way you felt. You should've said so. I'd be more than happy to show you a wonderful time." said Naruto placing a hand on the wall and moving his head closer to her own.

Satella soon felt her heartbeat caught in her chest. Once again, she found herself staring into the eyes of an Angel. His beauty was unparalleled to anything she had ever seen. Like a divine entity had been revealed to her. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes and lifted her head to him. She soon felt Naruto's hot breath against her lips. Waiting for the ultimate moment where her lips would be claimed by him once again, and the two of them would soon be one. The idea terrified her, but seemed pleasent at the same time.

"Sorry, I'm rather tired. I'm going to bed. See ya." said Naruto as he broke away from her and headed up the stairs.

Satella's eyes shot open as she looked to the retreating form of the Devil she was contracted to. He straight up shot her down? How dare he? Shaking her head as her mind came back to her, she soon blushed a deep red as she glared at the man.

"Bastard." she mumbled as she walked away.

What was she going to do? Whenever he came up so close to her like that, she would end up going weak in the knees as her mind blanked out with her heart racing in her chest. Why was she so submissive to him? Why was she acting like she was infatuated with him? It made no sense.

Choosing to call it a day, she retired to her own room and too fell asleep.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is now living with Satella in her mansion. Clearly not liking as to how she's contracted to a Devil. She tells him to leave her alone and entertain himself.**

 **Sadly, Naruto did just that and slept with a woman from the town. But everytime Naruto gets so close to her, she becomes so submissive.**

 **As well, in this fanfic, Naruto is a bit of a playboy. However, his one true love is and will always be Satella. Until she can say that she truly loves him, Naruto will continue to seduce and sleep with other women. He won't even be able to contract any STDs or get them pregnant as thanks to his Devil nature, he can choose who he wishes to impregnate. For the STD thing, his healing prevents him from contracting one.**

 **Quite handy when someone like him tends to sleep and have sex with other women.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for A Devil's Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where we were introduced to Naruto's playboy side. Seducing and sleeping with a woman, Naruto returns to find Satella rather mad at him for staying out too late.**

 **Turning the situation on its head, Naruto takes advantage and seduces Satella this time. But stopped it then and there which made Satella rather furious at how he stopped her. But she carries on with her tsundere nature. How long can that hold up?**

 **As well, Naruto's demonic father, Satan has already demanded that Naruto must set him free. As well, we've seen a small bit of what Naruto did in the past. Before he too was sealed away. As it turned out, Naruto rebelled against Satan and sided with the Angels to take Satan down.**

 **As well, I'm saying this now. Naruto will have no harem. He may be a playboy and sleep around with other women, but he's only doing it due to Satella regecting the feelings she has slowly growing inside her. Until then, Naruto persists with sleeping with other women.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3.

With a new morning breaking over the town, Naruto woke up and stretched his tired limbs. What Satan told him that he will be set free, didn't sit well with the Devil. Sure his unholy power stemmed from Satan, making him the first Sinner in existance. But it just felt wrong with what Satan wanted to do. Bring about humanity and creation to its knees. He once ran with the plan but rebelled against Satan when Naruto grew weary of killing innocent lives.

That is also why he sided with the Angels and assisted God in fighting against Satan. Yes Naruto succeeded in stopping Satan by sealing him away in Hell. But he still had the blood of innocent lives on his hands. Not only that but he also killed Angels as well in the past. He too had to be sealed away for his crimes.

Only to be awakened once more thanks to those cultists. With him now back in the world of the humans, he will ensure the world is kept safe from the forces of darkness. Satella wasn't contracted to him because of the fact that he needs power. Oh no. It was because of the fact that she was his Queen. His chosen one. Before he was sealed away by the Angels for his crimes, he was told by Micheal, the head Angel, that he is to find himself a Queen once his sentance has been carried out with him returning to the world of man.

The tattoo emblazoned on their necks, so their connection to one another. That was why Satella acted so flustered whenever Naruto made unwanted moves on her. Or advances for that matter. But she was rather strong willed and kept fighting back at him. Naruto liked that actaully. He liked his women to be feisty. The playthings he picked up and slept with, they were nothing. Nothing in his eyes. His true prize, was Satella. But until she confesses to love him, he will have to make do with seducing and sleeping with other women.

Getting out of bed and getting dressed, Naruto headed down stairs by walking on the walls this time and making his way to find Satella working once again. He sometimes hated the fact that she didn't give time to herself.

"Yo, Satella. What up?" asked Naruto with Satella just glarring at him.

"Busy. Leave me alone." she barked.

"Aw, you're no fun. Come on. Where's the Satella I know. The one who enjoys a bit of fun now and then. How about it? A quick roll between the sheets?" suggested Naruto only to have a paper weight thrown at his face.

"Forget it. I will not allow you to deflower me. Pervert." she growled with Naruto rubbing his nose.

"Geez, you're such a killjoy. Eh, I'll be going out for a bit." said Naruto heading to the door.

"Wait." called Satella making Naruto drop to the floor and walk over to her.

"Oh? Change your mind already? That was fast. It's only been 5 seconds." said Naruto with a cokcy smile gracing his lips.

"No, it's not that. You and I have a mission. Some demons are going on a rampage not too far from here. We need to go in and take them out." said Satella with Naruto's eyes widening.

"Oh? So that's just an excuse to go on a date with me. If you wanted my package, you should ask." said Naruto only to dodge a second paper weight.

"Is there anything on your mind other than sex?" she growled.

"Uh..." trailed Naruto scratching his head. "No."

Satella just hung her head as a sigh escaped her lips. How did she end up in this? Why was she in a contract with a sex crazed Devil? And a playboy at that. Man she sure hated her life right now.

Getting up from behind her desk she walked out with Naruto following her. She just hoped that she would get this over and done with and not worry about the Devil that was lusting after her.

As they moved through the desert area, Naruto kept his eyes open for anything that would try to ambush them. But as they walked, once again the world slowed down but this time, didn't go into a demonic variant of itself. Smiling as he turned around, he saw an Angel standing before him.

"Been too long, Micheal." said Naruto with the Angel also smiling.

"Naruto. It truly has been a while. I see you've found your Queen." said Micheal looking to Satella.

"Indeed I have. But man she is rather stubborn. She keeps scolding me and making me feel bad." said Naruto only for Micheal to chuckle.

"Well, your perverted tendancies can do that to a woman. Maybe you should slow down on your conquests for women." said Micheal with Naruto blowing him off.

"As you told me. Until she confesses, she is off limits. How else am I going to satify my urges?" asked Naruto.

"I don't even wanna know. But I came with a warning." said Micheal.

"Okay." replied the snow haired Devil getting serious.

"Satan has begun to try and break the seal you placed on him in Hell. He will stop at nothing until he is freed once again." said Micheal with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yeah I know. He came to me yesterday. I blew him off and told him I'd never help him in his plot." said Naruto with Micheal nodding his head.

"One more thing. A relic of your old weapons you used during your fight against Satan is here. Keep an eye out." said Micheal as he vanished with time returning to normal.

Returning to look like nothing happened, Naruto followed Satella to where the demons were causing problems.

When they arrived, they entered a cave in the mountain and found it to be rather dark. Bringing up a flashlight, Naruto shone it deeper into the cave as they kept moving. But he soon stopped and began to sniff the air. Satella, turned and looked at the Devil as he continued to sniff the air.

"What do you smell?" she asked.

"A large amount of evil energy. Whatever is here. Is not good. I'm also smelling fresh blood. As well as a large hunger that has been sated." replied Naruto with Satella growing serious.

"This can't be good then." said Satella getting her jewels ready for anything.

Naruto did the same and pulled the sword off his back and continued to follow Satella along the cave. Coming to a stop as they entered a wide open area, they gasped in shock at what they were seeing. Countless corpses in piles littered the area as what looked like pods dotted the area. Soon a feint growling sound echoed through the cave.

 **"A few lost souls it seems. Excellent. I've been feeling rather hungry lately."** said the demon as its gaze landed on Naruto. **"The Fallen Angel? How interesting. Never thought I'd see you here. You look rather delicious."**

"Sorry, but I'm not here your a quickie. Wish I was though." said Naruto as he pointed his sword at the demon.

 **"You will feed my babies here. Such delicious meals come so seldom now a days."** said the demon as it charged at them.

Jumping out the way, Naruto got before Satella as he raised his sword. Satella was rather shocked to see that Naruto jumped infront of her in a protective manner. It seemed unlike him.

"Let's dance." said Naruto charging forward with the intent to kill burning in his eyes.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we have seen the real reason why Naruto is contracted to Satella and how she ties into the contract made by Naruto. She is still oblivious to this knowledge and thinks that she is contracted to Naruto. Not knowing that she has been chosen by him to be his Queen.**

 **As well, we've just seen one of Naruto's old allies in the fight against Satan when he rebelled against Satan. Micheal.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for A Devil's Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Satella had gone to a demon hideout which turned out to be a nest where new demons were being born.**

 **But before that, Naruto was visited by the ArchAngel Micheal. With the Devil and Angel talking with one another, Naruto learns that one of his weapons is here. A weapon he used to battle Satan. The one who became Naruto's father when he sold his soul to him.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4.

Naruto stared down at the beast as he smiled cockily at the demon before him. Grabbing the sword in his hands tighter, Naruto got ready. The demon was the first to strike as it charged to Naruto.

Naruto meerly got the sword ready in a batter style.

"Batter up." said Naruto as the demon sped to him.

Swinging the sword Naruto hit the deamon square in the face and sent it flying into the eggs that lined the walls. Demons flowed out the destroyed eggs as the demon cried in horror.

"And it's outta there folks. Home run!" cheered Naruto as the demon shrieked in horror.

 **"My babies. What have you done?"** it cried as Naruto lifted the sword onto his back, the cocky smirk never leaving his face.

"Something bad I guess?" he said as he arched an eyebrow.

 **"You killed my children. How dare you? How could you do something like that?"** snapped the demon.

"Easy. Like this." said Naruto as he turned behind him and sliced the eggs open as more demons flowed out the eggs and died.

The demon let out a howl in agony as red energy flowed off it as it glarred at Naruto who placed the sword back on his shoulder.

 **"You were once one of us. One of the demons that fought alongside Satan. Why turn your back on your own kind? Traitor."** barked the demon.

"Simple. Satan wanted to turn Earth into a new Hell. That would upset the balance. I grew weary of the slaughter of innocent blood. I rebelled because I no longer wanted to be part of that." replied Naruto.

 **"You sound like a petty human."** barked the demon.

"Well, I was once human." said Naruto as the demon charged to him.

Naruto launched himself into the air as he held the sword high in the air. Naruto landed on the wall and launched himself to the other wall as the demon struck where he once was.

"Just give up. You can never beat me." said Naruto as he landed behind the demon.

 **"Maybe you should worry about her."** said the demon as it charged for Satella.

Closing her eyes expecting it to end for her, she soon heard metal slicing through flesh as the sounds of cries pierced the air. Satella opened her eyes to find Naruto standing there, his sword by his side as blood flowed and dripped off the blade, forming a small crimson puddle while red energy pooled and flowed off the Devil.

"Ba **d move."** growled Naruto as horns grew out his head.

 **"Wait, that power. You're Naruto. The Fallen Angel of better known as The Shadow Of Death."** said the demon trembling in fear.

 **"So what? You tried to kill my Queen. For that, you will die."** said Naruto pointing the sword to the demon.

 **"I beg you. Spare my life."** said the demon as it backed away from Naruto who stepped towads him.

 **"Sorry. But I can't do that."** said Naruto launching to the demon.

Striking hard and true, Naruto swung the sword and sliced the demon's one arm off as the demon struggled to get away as it howled in pain.

Satella meerly sat there, watching the scene before her. This...being. This monster. This was nothing like Naruto. She knew him to be a cocky, carefree individual that loved to sleep around with various women and flirt with her. But this was a total different side. It was like he had just gotten serious.

"Is this really Naruto?" she asked herself.

Naruto launched himself into the air and placed the sword onto his back.

 **"I've had enough of this!"** he growled as he slammed his hands together.

Instantly the demon was trapped within a cage of demonic chains. The demon howled in terror as Naruto stood on air while he glarred at the demon in the cage. Pulling the sword off his back.

 **"Time to end this little game."** said Naruto as he brought the sword up high above his head as red energy coated the weapon.

Bring the sword down, the demon howled in pain as it was sliced clean in half. Blood went everywhere as Naruto floated back down to the ground. The red energy flowing off him vanished as he snapped his fingers. The cage vanished as the stiff chains fell limp as the demon began to glow red. It soon exploded as a white orb was seen floating to Naruto.

Taking hold of it, Naruto found the white orb turn into his two favorite white and black pistols. Giving each pistol a kiss, Naruto spun them in his hands.

"Ebony, Ivory. I missed you girls." said Naruto as he placed them in his pockets.

Walking over to Satella, he knelt down to her as he went to assess her body.

"You okay?" asked Naruto as he looked to her ankle.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think I might've twisted my ankle a bit." said Satella.

"Don't worry. I'll help you back home." said Naruto as he lifted Satella up bridal style.

"Don't get any ideas, pervert. I'm only letting you touch me to help me." she hissed only to have Naruto chuckle.

"Whatever my Queen." said Naruto hefting her up.

Satella couldn't help but blush as she felt his big strong arms hold her close. Her one hand traveled to be on his chest. Feeling the skin of his pecks as she looked away.

Shooting out the nest and sprinting at insane speeds. Naruto moved so fastt, he may have broken the sound barrier. It didn't take long as he came to a grinding, Naruto was now seen walking to the mansion as he adjusted his grip on Satella.

"Watch where you put that hand." growled Satella feeling it dangerously close to her breast.

"Damn. So close." said Naruto only to be hit in the shoulder by Satella.

"You had me for a while. And yet you fucked it up because you decided to get handsy." snarled Satella.

"Fuck. You're saying I could've gotten to sleep with you?" said Naruto only to be punched in the nose by Satella which healed rather quickly.

"Perverted Devil. I may have come to respect you for that. But after that comment, you're no better than a maggot." she growled.

"Now that was harsh." said Naruto as he made it to the mansion and opened the door.

Taking Satella to her room, Naruto applied some bandages and set her down on the bed.

"You should feel better soon." said Naruto as he placed a hand on her ankle.

"Est wea noka mewaks. (Healing of thy soul)." he said as his hand glowed blue.

Instantly, Satella felt her foot become more better as the pain subsided. Removing his hand from her ankle Naruto left the room but stopped when Satella called his name.

"Yes my Queen?" asked Naruto.

"Uh, thanks." she said.

"No problem my Queen." said Naruto heading out and into the streets.

Finding yet another woman who was after him, Naruto took her to a hotel where he once again claimed her as his. The two went at it until it was late in the afternoon. The woman was fast asleep in the bed as Naruto sat on the bed, a cigarette in his mouth as he looked to Ebony and Ivory on the table to his right.

At that moment, time slowed down and Micheal made his presence known.

"I see you've gained two of your weapons back." said Micheal as Naruto got up, still in the nude.

"Somehow I get the feeling you had this planned." growled Naruto.

"This is something we Angels and God have been talking about. Satan is still trying to break through the seal you made to keep him in Hell. When we sealed you away to have you carry out your punishment for your crimes, we hid your weapons in various parts of the world. You need to gather all, if not, as much as you can in order to be prepared for your coming battle with Satan." said Michel.

"I'm sensing a catch here." said Naruto as he ashed on the floor before breathing out some smoke.

"We understand that. And we know of what you're going through. Fallen Angel. If you can stop Satan and end this war. God has promised to forgive your sins and allow you to live in peace." said Micheal only to be slammed against the wall with Naruto's hand around his neck.

"You knew this didn't you." he growled.

"Many in Heaven have accepted that you stopped Satan. But there are many that don't like the idea that you're walking about on Earth while your punishment hasn't been completed. Angels will begin to attack you for that reason." said Micheal.

"So, not only am I going to have to worry about demons, but I must keep my eyes open for any Angels that wish to kill me." barked Naruto with Micheal nodding.

"Correct. Should they pose a threat, can you do me a favour." said Micheal with Naruto releasing his grip on the Angel.

"What?" hissed Naruto.

"Try not to kill them." said Micheal.

"I'll try not to." said Naruto.

"Thank you." said Micheal vanishing as time returned to normal.

"Dammit. Now I must worry about Angels too." said Naruto as he grabbed his clothes and got dressed. Leaving the naked woman as he left the hotel.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has killed the demon he was facing and has gained his weapons he used when he versed Satan. Ebony and Ivory. And yes, all the weapons in this fanfic will be from Devil May Cry. Though the sword Naruto uses is a regular sword.**

 **But Satella has seen what type of power Naruto holds. Thinking that Naruto got serious. Oh she hasn't seen Naruto get serious. Or angry for that matter.**

 **Chapter 5.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of A Devil's Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where, Naruto and Satella went to go and find where a few people had gone missing only to find a demon that had been laying eggs for a demon army.**

 **Naruto easily overpowered the demon but he lost his cool a bit when the demon decided to go for Satella. Satella had never seen something like before. It was like he was a demon. Even though he is one.**

 **With the demon now dead, Naruto takes an injured Satella home and decides to thank him for healing her. But not in the way one would by giving their body. It was just a simple thank you.**

 **With Naruto learning that not only does he have to worry about demons, but now also Angels, he must do his best due to the favour Micheal gave him. To not kill them.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5.

A new morning broke over the town. A new day always brings new challenges. Sometimes nightmares become real. Sometimes good things occur. But for Satella. Her nightmare was still going on. And it was in the form of a demon that was currently freeloading in her home.

Why did this dark creature have to be with her? It did feel nice that Naruto called her his Queen. But she still felt that her sense of dignity was violated due to the demon always flirting with her and doing everything he could to get into her pants.

She only would give herself to someone whom she really felt an attachment to. Someone like no other. And Naruto displayed all the characteristics that made her want to throw up every time he said something.

But nevertheless, she had to make due. For now. Waking up and finding her in her room still. Thank God for that. She stretched her tired limbs and got dressed. She had a few documents to finish signing and then she'd be meeting Rosetta and Chrono for a joint mission.

Another demon she had to worry about.

But for Naruto. He was already up and about. Currently looking at himself in the mirror in one of the many bathrooms in the mansion, shirtless. He only found his demonic appearance looking back at him. Half his face burnt. His evil red eyes staring back. His teeth long and sharp. His skin as black as night. His nose missing showing two holes on the skull. His hair as white as snow.

Bringing a hand up to the mirror, he looked to find the reflection being that of a skeletal muscled hand with claws for nails on the mirror. Looking down at the empty basin, he sighed.

Looking back at his reflection he brought out his wings. Pure jet black feathered wings unfurled as they opened and then folded. They were magnificent beyond imagine. But he remembered how he got them. It was from the days when the war between Heaven and Hell was reaching its climax.

He remembered he broke into Heaven and made his way to meet God himself. Instead of doing the deed and killing God much like how Satan wanted. Naruto bowed to the Creator and decided to rebel against Satan and join God and the Angels.

God accepted the deal and told Naruto that he was to kill, if not, seal away Hell. Including Satan. Only by doing this, would Naruto's sins be forgiven and allow him to become an Angel.

Naruto accepted the deal along with God. God told Naruto to enter his true form. Which he did without hesitation. But that was only when God gave him something. Angelic wings. Having his hideous black bat demon wings mercilessly ripped off. They were replaced with beautiful white Angel wings. But the corruption that dwelled within Naruto twisted the wings when they were mounted onto his back. The amazing white colour turned to become midnight black.

It was only then that God told him that after the war. And Satan was either sealed or dead. Naruto was to serve 1000 years of imprisonment before he could ascend to become an Angel. 1000 years to repent for every crime he had committed. Once the sentance was finished, he was to find himself a Queen. It was a fair trade and Naruto accepted.

But his imprisonment was cut short thanks to the cultists trying to summon him. With him now back on Earth and still as a demon. He wondered if he could ascend and become an Angel. Just like God promised.

Shaking his head as he rubbed his face with a towel, Naruto exited the bathroom and made his way on the ceiling to find Satella. Finding her back in her usual spot at her desk in her study. Naruto went to work on trying to seduce her.

Plopping down from the ceiling, Naruto made his way behind the red haired German.

"Still busy?" asked Naruto peering over her shoulder.

"These documents won't do themselves." was all Satella said in a small hiss.

"Aw. You've been working too hard. Let me take the strain off." said Naruto moving his hands to her shoulders.

Before his hands could touch her skin, Satella spun around and glarred at the demon.

"Touch me. And I will kill you." growled Satella.

"Whoa sweetheart. I was just going to give you a massage." Naruto said innocently.

"Hmmm. First time I heard that one. Let's say I let you give me a massage. You'll then use that chance to feel me up and grope my chest." growled Satella.

"I'd never." said Naruto.

"You would." growled Satella as she straightened up some documents by banging them on the desk. "On another note. We've got a mission. We're going to partner up with Rosetta from the Magdeline Order. They need some help with taking out demons that have been causing a mess in Chicago."

Satella soon got up with Naruto smiling at what she said.

"Oh, well well. Lead the way Fräulein." replied Naruto smiling to her as he followed her out.

Hopping on a train and heading to America, Satella and Naruto sat in First class. Satella sipping on some coffee while Naruto lay on the bench he was on.

Sighing as he gazed at the ceiling of the cart, he turned his head to Satella and coughed managing to get her attention.

"Train rides are so boring." he said.

"Then read a book." hissed Satella.

"I've got a better idea." said Naruto making Satella raise an eyebrow.

"What?" she barked.

"Why don't we spend the train ride playing a _different_ type of game? Wanna ride my train? I can put it in your tunnel." he said only to have the cup of coffee in Satella's thrown at him.

"Stop thinking about sex. Jeez. Why not go find some woman to frolic with." snarled Satella.

"Great idea." said Naruto storming out the room and finding himself a fine woman to lay.

Satella just leaned into her knees as a sigh escaped her lips. It was so frustrating to be with this creature. Not once did he stop his antics on trying to sleep with her. He was unbelievable.

"What I wouldn't give to have this train derail." she muttered under her breath.

Anything would do to get away from him. She even wondered why she wasn't insane by now.

Walking through the economy class of the train, Naruto stood at the door and began to scan. Spotting a rather favourable woman with her husband and infant daughter in the second row from the back on the left, he licked his lips.

Walking over to them he used a bit of his power to make the child cry out. The parents did their best to calm down the crying baby. But no avail. Naruto swooped in and began making funny baby faces to the child. Using his power again to change the baby's mood. The parents watched the child laugh and smile to Naruto. The wife looked at Naruto to thank him for calming their baby. But she couldn't even find the word to say when she looked at him.

"Well, gotta go. Cheers." said Naruto as he walked away.

"Dear. I got to go use the restroom." said the woman as she got up and handed their daughter to her husband.

"Okay." said the husband.

Following Naruto to the very back of the train. The woman caught Naruto's attention when he turned around and gazed upon her.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"A soon-to-be Angel." was all Naruto said.

"Well. You're an Angel to me. As thanks for calming down my daughter. Here's your reward." she said as she began to strip.

"I think I'll take you up on that." said Naruto pinning the naked 25 year old to the wall and making out with her which progressed into full blown sex.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Satella are on their way to meet up with Rosetta and Chrono in Chicago to stop a few demons. Satella is up for the task on killing demons. But she still needs to put up with Naruto.**

 **But for Naruto, he is remembering on how he became what he is now. His past. His past sins. He deal with God. How he gained his feathered wings.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Chapter 6.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of A Devil's Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Satella were going to meet with Rosetta and Chrono for a joint mission in taking out some demons in Chicago.**

 **Taking the train to Chicago, Satella gets rather annoyed by Naruto constantly trying to get into her pants and tells him to find someone to sate his desires.**

 **And he does just that. With a married woman on top of that. What will Chrono and Rosetta do and say when they find Satella in the company of a Devil?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6.

Walking out from the back of the train, Naruto acted like nothing ever happened when only after he reached the front of the car, did the man's wife come back. A slight limp in her step as she sat down next to her husband.

He kissed his wife and smiled to her with her doing the same. Him unaware that his wife just had sex with someone else. Naruto meerly smirked as he made his way back to Satella.

Finally getting to the room, Naruto flopped onto the bench again as he sigh in content.

"Man, that was probably the best I've had." said Naruto as he looked at Satella who meerly looked at him disgusted.

"You had sex with another woman didn't you." she said with Naruto smiling like a cheshire cat.

"And she was married." added Naruto.

"Shame. Do you have any morals?" hissed Satella.

"Nope." was all Naruto said only for him to sense something.

His face became serious and Satella felt like she was dreading what she had said. He slowly got to be sitting and slowly pulled out Ebony from his trench coat. Pulling the hammer back he aimed down the barrel.

"Wait. I was only joking." said Satella looking down the barrel of the demonic pistol. "Of course you have morals. You do. Tell you what. If you lower that down I will-"

"Shh." said Naruto as he steadied his hand.

 **BANG!**

A shot rung through the room and through the entire train. And empty bullet case ejected from the pistol and landed on the floor with it turning to dust. Satella scrunched her eyes closed when the shot rang through. But slowly opened her eyes when she found herself not dead.

Looking to where the bullet was fired, she found it to be rather close to her head. Looking to Naruto who holstered the weapon, she scolded him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Saving your life." was all Naruto said.

"You were about to shoot me. You probably shot someone." she said getting up.

" _Something_. Not someone." said Naruto.

Satella meerly scoffed and left the room to see where the bullet ended up. What she found was a person on the floor. But wait. It wasn't a person. It was a demon. A bullet hole in its head as he turned to dust.

Satella was rather surprised. Naruto was able to sense that? Walking back into the room, she found Naruto with her book in his hands. Him turning the pages as he lay on his back.

"How do you even read this garbage. It is complete shit." said Naruto with Satella snatching the book away.

"It's none of your business." she hissed.

"Whatever." said Naruto sitting back up.

"Uh. Thanks for saving me." said Satella.

"No problem, my Queen." said Naruto.

The train finally came to a stop and the two getting out, they made their way to the church where they'd meet Rosetta and Chrono. And much like back at Satella's town. All the women here were swooning over Naruto. Every single woman was crowding him and wanting to get into his pants. Satella clearly hated this and meerly dragged the Devil along. The women were upset that they'd probably never get to sleep with him.

"Can you ever control yourself?" she barked.

"I can." was all Naruto said as they walked to the church.

Finally making it to the church. They entered the grounds.

Every single nun was expecting Satella, but not the man behind her. But then they felt it, the dark aura about him. It was so powerful it was unbelievable. Like this man was from the guts of Hell itself. His very presence was like staring into the eyes of Satan.

As they walked, a small boy with dark blue hair shot out of nowhere while a nun holding a machine gun zoomed along with him. Both aiming for him. Naruto instant caught the boy with one hand and threw him at the nun holding the machine gun. Both groaned in pain only to find Naruto before them. Holding Ebony and Ivory at them. Ebony at the boy and Ivory at the girl.

"Move and I blow your brains out." growled Naruto as he pulled the hammers back.

"I know you." said the boy now looking at Naruto.

"And you are?" growled Naruto holding the pistols up still.

"My name's Chrono. I'm a Sinner. I must ask. Are you truly The Fallen Angel? The Shadow Of Death?" asked Chrono with Naruto raising an eyebrow before holstering Ivory and holding the boy up with Ebony now shoved to his head.

"Flattery doesn't work on me, boy." growled Naruto as he slowly squeezed the trigger only for Satella to hit Naruto in the head.

"Would you calm down. These two are going to help us in our mission." said Satella as Naruto looked from her to Chrono.

"One wrong move and you're dead." growled Naruto as he holstered Ebony.

The two gazed from Naruto to Satella. Then back to Naruto. Rosetta was the one who asked the question they all held.

"Why are you with a demon?" asked Rosetta making Satella sigh.

"I did a mission where I had to kill some cultists and it turns out they were trying to bring him back. Unfortunately, I accidently set him free. He is tied to me." said Satella pointing at the mark on her neck.

"This must've been a big step for you." said Chrono.

"This is not a big step. Why did I have to be contracted to a demon?" asked Satella with Naruto clearing his throat.

"Devil. Not demon. I'm more stronger than demons. I was once Satan's right hand." stated Naruto.

"What made you change?" asked Chrono.

"You don't wanna know." said Naruto. "Unless you get me drunk."

"So, this mission. What is it?" asked Satella.

"Some high level demons have been causing problems down in Chicago. We are to go in a deal with it. Chrono was the one who suggested we team up." said Rosetta.

"I see. Then we must go now." said Naruto clicking his knuckles.

"You're just itching for a fight." growled Satella.

"You know me. I like to kill shit." said Naruto with a smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" mumbled Satella.

The four walked off to find a bus to take them to where the demons were. When they finally found a bus, they climbed on and were taken to their destination. While on the bus, Naruto was figeting with Ebony and Ivory. He was pulling the slides back and ensuring the pistols were still in good condition. Ebony and Ivory were once just regular pistols before Naruto imbued them and turned them into demonic pistols. It had been 900 years since he last used these and he hoped they were still good.

Finding no issues with the pistols, Naruto holstered them and gazed out the window. The scenery zooming past them as he zoned out. But after a few minutes, Naruto's senses kicked in and he widened his eyes.

"Everyone down!" shouted Naruto pushing Satella down with Chrono doing the same.

Instantly the bus was hit in the side by a massive demon that came out of nowhere. The bus spun out and slammed into a building. But not before Naruto jumped out the window with Satella in his arms, bridal style.

"Shit that was close." said Naruto as he looked to the large demon that looked like a minatour.

"What about Chrono and Rosetta?" questioned Satella looking at the bus?

"They're fine. It's rather hard to kill a demon. The other passengers are okay as well. I used a bit of my power to ensure they were unharmed." said Naruto as he pulled his sword off his back.

"Let's dance bitch." he cooed as he charged at the demon.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been teamed up with Chrono and Rosetta for a joint operation to take down some demons. However things didin't go as planned as the bus they were on was taken out by a demon that appears to be a minatour.**

 **With Naruto getting ready to fight, he begins to do his duty of ensuring Satella is safe.**

 **Chapter 7.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of A Devil's Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto along with Satella had finally made it to Chicago and met up with Rosetta and Chrono.**

 **Instantly recognising Naruto as The Shadow Of Death and The Fallen Angel, Chrono realizes he's standing in the presence of someone who was once the right hand of Satan himself.**

 **But he doesn't know of the betrayal Naruto did when he broke into Heaven to kill God. He doesn't know that Naruto sided with the Angels and God to take down Satan.**

 **It will be a huge reveal when they find out. And a rather huge shock at that.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7.

Starring down the minatour, Naruto licked his lips as he began to spin the sword in his hands.

"Come on, rump steak." taunted Naruto.

The beast growled as it charged at Naruto. The intent to kill burning in its eyes. Naruto meerly shifted the blade in his hands to have the flat end facing.

Rearing it back, he let the demon get close to him. Once it was close, he swung like a batter and the demon was backhanded from the blade. The demon staggered about. Disorientated as the beast stumbled about before Naruto drove the sword deep in between the minatour's ribcage. Puncturing the right lung in the process.

Satella was having none of it. Naruto was clearly playing with the beast. Slamming a gem into her glove, she summoned a powerful diamond knight and commanded the knight to attack the beast.

The knight did just that only to be shattered by Naruto. Annoyed that Naruto did that, she waited until Naruto jumped away before she slapped him through the face.

"What the fuck?" was all Naruto said lookin at her.

"Why did you do that? I was helping you." hissed Satella.

"No you weren't. This type of demon feeds of jewels. You were strengthening it." barked Naruto as he slid his sword onto his back before reaching into his trench coat.

Pulling out a black slip of paper, he brought it to his right arm and breathed through clenched teeth.

The minatour looked to Naruto with hatred as it soon charged forth at him.

"Cleanse, purify." chanted Naruto as the black slip glowed purple.

"Banish and imprison." finished Naruto as what looked like seals on his right arm, from the elbow to the hand showed all over his skin.

The seals lifted off his arm similar to how something would peel off. When the seals came off fully, Naruto's arm took on a very evil appearance. While the paper took the form of the seal that was on Naruto's arm.

Satella then saw it. Naruto's skin on his arm melted away to reveal a very evil and sickly looking arm. Muscles and bone were seen while bone like fingers remained where flesh once was. The nails grew to claws while demonic armor plates appeared on his fore arm.

"Time to die." said Naruto cocking his fist back.

Thrusting forward, Naruto unleashed a powerful shockwave that rippled across the field. Slamming into the minatour and kicking up pieces of tar and concrete in the process.

The minatour meerly looked to Naruto as he licked his lips. Naruto meerly smirked as he charged full force to the demon. His fist cocked back. When it connected, the demon was rockted back and hit a lamp post while it still jourenyed across the plain.

Naruto meerly bared his claws as they began to glow brightly. Jumping into the air, Naruto sped to the minatour as he smiled wickedly. Power and bloodlust ran rampant through his veins as he zeroed in on the demon.

Slicing across the demon's chest forming two marks in the form of a cross, Naruto and the minatour stood stationary. Unmoving.

And just like that. The minatour howled in pain as a bright light blew from its chest, showing a massive cross as it grew and grew to become as tall as a tree.

The cross of light soon died out while Naruto meerly looked back at Satella frozen in awe and shock as she witnessed pure power. Like nothing she ever saw before.

"Crucifix." was all Naruto said as he pulled out the slip of paper and brought it to his arm. "The world if pure."

And just like that, the seal on the paper vanished as if it was wiped away by a cloth while it appeared over Naruto's arm again.

The demonic armor breaking off and fizzling out of existance while Naruto's arm turned back to normal. Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto walked back to Satella as Chrono and Rosetta finally got out the bus.

"You okay, my Queen?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine." was all Satella said.

At that moment, Rosetta walked to Naruto and slapped him through the face. Looking back to her, Naruto found her to be pissed off beyond imagine.

"Why did you use your power to lock us in there?" barked the exorcist.

"To keep you back." was his only reply.

"We can handle ourselves." hissed Rosetta only to have Chrono step in to calm her down.

"You would've been skewered if you got close to that thing." Naruto responded in a serious tone.

"What?" was all Rosetta could say.

"That was a high class demon. Powerful enough to wipe out this entire block. If you even were seen. You would've been sliced in half." said Naruto.

"So, you protected us." said Chrono with Naruto nodding his head.

"Correct." was Naruto's reply.

"Well, it's getting late. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow and kill those demons causing a mess here." said Satella with Naruto nodding his head.

After a few hours of walking, the group finally settled in a hotel with Satella insisting that Naruto sleep in a different room. Not complaining about it for a change, Naruto along with Satella, Rosetta and Chrono got settled in their rooms.

But for Naruto, he was standing on the roof. Overlooking the city of Chicago. A cigarette in his hands as the wind played with his trench coat and hair. A sombre look on his face as he gazed blankly into the open.

But time soon slowed again and Micheal made his presence known to Naruto again.

"I see you managed to take down another demon." said Micheal with Naruto breathing in some smoke.

"So what. They are all wicked." stated Naruto.

"Yet their also your kin. But you did this because you got sick of killing everything innocent." said Micheal only for Naruto to look at him blankly.

"I take it you're here to tell me something." said Naruto with Micheal nodding his head.

"Remember when I told you some Angels will try and kill you?" said the Angel.

"Yeah, I remember." said Naruto.

"Well, one of the Angels has decided to attack. Azrael. He finds your presence unsettling and seeks to kill you." said Micheal.

"Hm, same rules? Don't kill them." said Naruto with Micheal nodding his head.

"But you can beat them up." said Micheal with Naruto smiling.

"Very well. I shall fight Azrael." said Naruto.

"Remember, Azrael will use any means nesseccary to make you suffer. So be careful when he shows up. He will most likely use Satella to make you suffer." said Micheal only to feel Naruto's power grow around him.

"Should he touch my Queen, I will kill him." growled Naruto.

"Please don't." said Micheal before vanishing.

"Great. I may have to use my true form to fight that Angel." said Naruto as he breathed more from his cigarette.

 **And scene.**

 **So we have now seen more of Naruto's power in the form of his arm. Satella doesn't even know of Naruto's power as she has never seen something like that before. Pure evil flowed from that arm as if it were a river.**

 **But with the minatour now gone, Naruto now has an even bigger problem. Azrael. The Angel Of Death has decided to attack the Devil. Can Naruto fight such a being and not kill him without having Azrael touch Satella? It will be hard but not impossible.**

 **Chapter 8.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of A Devil's Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto single handedly took down a minatour. Even though Satella strengthened the demon, Naruto took it down by revealing a demonic arm that was sealed by a talisman.**

 **With the minatour now taken down, they decide to retire to a hotel for the night. But while the Sinner is looking over the city while smoking a cigarette, he his once again visited by Micheal.**

 **The Archangel informs Naruto that one of the Archangels, Azrael seeks to stop him. Asking Naruto to not kill the Angel, Micheal leaves with a dire warning. Azrael will intend on using Satella to make Naruto suffer.**

 **What will come of this?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8.

The mission was once again a success. And Naruto had to admit, using bullets and pelting demons full of holes has its charm. But he himself prefered a combination of both sword and gun. Something about slice and dice and then pelt with bullets apealed to him.

And much like everything he has done. From the war between Heaven and Hell to now, he had been doing the same thing. Over and over again. Killing demons.

Walking back to the hotel, Naruto was in deep thought. He just couldn't shake what Micheal said to him. That Azrael, the Angel Of Death, was going to come down and kick his ass. Even though he was given the wings of an Angel, not only that but he could feel himself beginning to grow Celestial power. He knew he could hold his own against Azrael. Even though they fought side by side during the war when Naruto rebelled against Satan. Azrael still held a sense of hate and distrust towards Naruto.

Like the very concept of Celestial power being given to a Devil was sickening to the Angel. But what Micheal said as well, that Azrael will most likely use Satella as a means to make him suffer was very unsettling to Naruto.

He had to watch his back and protect Satella. The meer thought of seeing Satella suffering to make him suffer was rather painful.

Looking behind her to find Naruto in a rather uncomfortable position, Satella wondered what was bothering the Devil she was contracted to.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Satella making Naruto look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about things." said Naruto making Satella raise an eyebrow.

There was still so much she didn't know about the Devil. And she didn't feel like asking due to how he'd change the topic about trying to get in bed with her. But one thing was gnawing at her. Why was he acting like this? Even on the mission while they were killing the demons, he was hesitating with his attacks. Like he was unsure of what he was to do next.

Thinking it was just one of those days, she passed it off and carried on walking to the hotel. Once they were at their rooms, Naruto stood at the balcony of his room and looked on. What was he going to do? He knew he had to protect Satella no matter what. But hearing that Azrael was coming? Only meant one thing. This was going to be ugly.

But as he was about to move back into his room. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Next thing he knew? He was being thrown into a few buildings and then slammed into the ground. Creating a massive crater from the impact.

Slowly getting out the crater he made, he looked to find Azrael before him. The Angel Of Death was cladded in a white robe while his white hair was flowing in the cool wind. Two magestic white Angel wings behind him as the Angel held a scythe in his one hand.

"If it isn't mister gaze from the far himself." chirped Naruto dusting himself off.

"And if it isn't the Fallen Angel himself. Never thought we'd be meeting like this." said Azrael spinning the scythe in his hand.

"Why are you here?" barked Naruto.

"You are a blight. A cancer. You being accepted into Heaven was never meant to happen. You have tarnished the name of God. You dare try and act all high and mighty because you've been granted the power of an Angel?" hissed the Angel pointing the scythe at Naruto.

"I did what I wanted to do. Killing innocent lives was not what I wanted to do. Satan told me he was creating a world for all demons. I wanted that. But when innocent lives were killed without remorse, I chose to rebel. Don't you remember? We fought side by side during the war between Heaven And Hell." spat Naruto.

"I put aside my resentment for that one reason. With the war now over, there is no need for you. God has even forgiven your sins and is willing to make you an Angel? I call that a slap in the face of all Angels." barked Azrael only for the two to hear footsteps coming towards them.

Looking to find Satella and the others there, Azrael smiled sadistically.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen you wanted. But due to your beastly tendancies of sleeping around with women, she doesn't even want to know your story. Guess she's revolted by you." said Azrael.

"Leave her out of this." growled Naruto.

"And why should I?" snapped Azrael. "It's the truth. She hates your guts. She wishes to never accociate with you anymore. She wishes for you to go back to where you came from."

"Azrael, I'm warning you. If you so much as lay a finger on her, I will kill you." growled Naruto.

"Oh, scary. Your power is still sealed. You can never hope to beat me." said Azrael.

"That's an actual Angel. A real Angel." said Rosetta looking at Azrael in awe.

"But how does he know Naruto so well?" asked Chrono wondering about the connection between the two.

The two charged at each other. Naruto swinging his sword while Azrael swung the scythe. The two opposing forces collided with each other, creating a powerful shockwave that kicked up dust and rubble.

"Impressive. But I still doubt you can defeat me." said Azreal.

"Just shut up. Leave now." growled Naruto as the two moved backwards from each other.

"You were never meant to be an Angel. Not when you're so full of corruption. Did you forget how many innocent lives you took in order to help your dear father?" hissed Azrael as he charged at Naruto who deflected the attack.

"Just shut up." growled Naruto. "It happen over 900 years ago."

"Oh, but it still is present now." said Azrael still attacking Naruto. Angelic and Demonic steel clashing against each other in a fierce battle of power.

"Naruto has been around for over 900 years?" said Satella watching the fight. "Just how old is he?"

"That Angel said that Naruto was never meant to be an Angel. Why does Naruto want to be an Angel?" wondered Chrono still trying to decode the connection.

Getting tired of just fighting with the Devil, Azrael moved back and summoned a golden Angelic sword. The massive sword slid through Naruto effortlessly and anchored him to the ground. His chest punctured, his lung pierced. Blood flowed out Naruto's mouth as he struggled to move.

But the sword kept him in place. It was after all a sword forged in Heaven. One of the many weapons that can imobilise or kill a Demon or Angel. The same could be said for Demon weapons.

Azrael smiled at his work and then looked to Satella. Using his power, he picked up Satella and swung her to him and then slammed her into the ground. Angelic chains burst from the ground and shackled Satella to the ground by her ankles and wrists. The Devil and his contract meer feet away from each other as they looked to each other. And much like Naruto, Satella couldn't access her power either. But what happened next. Made Naruto's blood boil. Azrael slammed his scythe into Satella's shoulder, making her cry out in pain.

"Satella. Satella." cried Naruto as he tried to move but was fruitless.

"Look at what you have done. You now brought the pain of your loved one on yourself." cackled Azrael only for Naruto to begin fighting back against the sword he was pegged to.

"You've gone too far. Stop this." snarled Naruto struggling to break free.

Looking to the crying woman, Azrael decided to punish Naruto by making him watch the torture he was about to do. Grabbing Satella's jaw, he forced her mouth open and reached in.

"Get your fucking hands off her." growled Naruto fighting harder than ever.

"Oh don't worry. I won't hurt her, _that_ much." cackled Azrael grabbing a tooth and began pulling.

Satella struggled to stop the Angel from doing what he was about to do. But it was in vain as a tooth was mercilessly ripped from her lower jaw and thrown to the side.

"Hmph. Too easy." said Azrael as he looked to find Naruto petrified in shock at what just happened.

Satella was in tears. The pain of having something ripped from her body was extremely painful. Tears cascaded down from her eyes as she wept and wept, forming a puddle of tears under her chin.

"Satella!" said Naruto as his face warped to that of pure hatred before his power exploded around him. Black waves of demonic power flowed off him like a river as he stared on in hatred. **"SATELLA!"**

 **Up in Heaven.**

Up in the clouds of Heaven stood Micheal watching the scene before him. And he found it rather spiteful. Even though Azrael was an Archangel. This went too far. Yes Micheal knew that sometimes Azrael got a bit sadistic, but this was over the top.

"This must stop." said Micheal before walking to the gates of Heaven to go down to Earth and stop this from going any further.

And stop Naruto from going into a violent berserker state before it was too late.

 **Down on Earth. With Naruto.**

His rage had reached a new height. This bloody Angel was destroying everything he ever loved. How dare he? He didn't care if Azrael was killed. He didn't care if this would bring the wrath of God down on him. Azrael had no right to drag Satella into this.

Satella was still in tears. Her tooth that was removed was thrown to the one side as she shook her head slowly from side to side. Trying to stop the pain she was in. But Azrael was far from done. This was just the beginning of making Naruto suffer. Rosetta and Chrono couldn't even get close as a powerful barrier was blocking them from getting in.

Smiling sinister like before reaching and opening Satella's mouth once more, he grabbed another tooth.

"Don't you feel pain? Pain that your future lover/wife is in pain?" chimed the Archangel. "Oh. That's right. You feel nothing. I've watched the times when you seduced women and slept with them. Be them married or single. You see women as objects."

And just like that, Azrael pulled out another tooth and threw it at Naruto. The tooth hitting Naruto's face and landing at his feet. Looking at the tooth and then to Satella, he did the one thing this was leading to.

He officially lost it.

Shaking as a demonic roar left his mouth, Naruto's power went out of control. Entering a violent berserker state as his power swirled around him. Steam emitted from the sword as Naruto shook violently as his eyes glowed a full blown red. While horns grew out his head along with his wings coming out his back.

"Hahahaha. That's it. Let it out. Let the monster you always were out. Let it consume you. Show everyone what you really are. Not a wannabe Angel. But a bloodthirsty demon." cackled Azrael as he looked to the struggling Naruto as he power continuously swirled around him. "I told you. The sword stops you. It wounds both Demon and Angel."

But that was when something happened that Azrael never saw coming.

Naruto instantly vanished only to reappear before Azrael and punch him solid in the face. The Archangel was rocketed back at such force he destroyed his own barrier and slammed into a pillar of a building.

Rosetta, Chrono and Satella watched on in horror. They had never seen anything like this before. Gone was the handsome Devil ( **A.N.** No pun intented), but a horrific Devil itself. Naruto's features were nothing compared to this.

His skin was charred and sickly. The skin on his chest was pulled back to show the bones of the ribcage, black and smoking with black vapour. His face was burnt. A skeletal face was all that remained. Muscle and bone with bits of burnt flesh was what they were seeing. A pair of evil red eyes lay in the sockets as the mouth of the Devil Naruto opened to reveal razor sharp teeth. The wound it had was already healed.

Smoke left the mouth as the Devil stared at Azrael who was slowly getting to his feet.

"H-How?" asked Azrael coughing up some blood. "That sword was meant to keep you in place. How did you break through it?"

The Devil Naruto meerly roared as it charge full force to Azrael. So fast that Azrael's eyes couldn't keep up. A punch to the face was all that happened as Azrael was sent realing to the side from the impact of the blow.

Shaking in fear at what he let out, Azrael called for his scythe. The scythe jumped out of Satella and spun to Azrael. Only to be grabbed by Naruto. In his rage, he snapped the scythe in half and burned the pieces with Hellfire. Melting tthe scythe as well.

Stumbling back as he looked to the strongest Sinner, Azrael shouted ontop of his lungs before a voice sounded.

"That's enough!" came Micheal's voice and chains instantly seized Naruto. Suspending him in the air as he thrashed about while trying to break free.

Slowly floating to the ground, Micheal looked at everyone gathered and then looked to Azrael.

"Quite the mess you've made." said the Archangel.

"Micheal. You saved me." said Azrael in relief.

"I didn't come to save anyone. I came to stop this." snapped Micheal.

"What?" retorted Azrael. "Why?"

"You actions have become something I cannot overlook. I allowed you to come to Earth to beat up Naruto. Not to make him go into a berserker state." said Micheal.

 **"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"** cried Naruto still thrashing in the web of chains.

Azrael looked at the Devil ensnared in the chains and meerly looked down.

"But, he's a Devil. All Devils seek the same thing. Despair and hatred. He is a cancer. A sickness that has tarnished the name of our Lord God Almighty." said Azrael.

"Yet you forget it was God who forgave Naruto's sins and gave him the choice. Stay as he is, or join Heaven to stop Satan. Naruto chose to join us." said Micheal.

Azrael meerly looked down as his misjudgement settled in. He was there when Naruto made his choice. Heck he even was the one who placed Naruto's wings onto him after his other wings were ruthlessly ripped off.

"I'm sorry." was all Azrael said getting up.

"God wishes to speak with you regarding your actions." said Micheal sternly before walking to Satella and snapping his fingers.

"You are to see to it that he calms down." said Micheal as the chains holding her down fizzled away.

"Why me?" asked Satella still in pain from having two teeth ripped from her mouth as blood still flowed out her mouth.

"You are contracted to him. Only you can calm him down." said Micheal before turning to Azrael. "Let's go."

And just like that the two Angels left to return to Heaven. The chains holding Naruto back vanished and the berserk Devil dropped down.

Looking to Satella, he glarred at her before sprinting full force to her. Yet for some reason, Satella could see his movements, unlike Azrael. Dodging a strike to her face, she embraced the enraged Devil.

"Calm down Naruto." cried Satella as she held onto the thrashing Sinner.

Naruto meerly raised a hand. Positioning the fingers to run them through her chest, killing her, He raised his hand. Ready to strike.

"Come back to me. Your Queen demands it." cried Satella as Naruto got ready to end her life.

But before he could even drive his hand forward, he came back to his senses. His eyes turning back to normal as his handsome features returned back to him. The only thing staying was his wings. Once he was back to normal, he looked down and coughed some blood before dropping to the ground while being held by Satella.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." apologized Naruto over and over as he knelt with Satella.

"You're safe now. You're okay." said Satella before noticing something with his wings while stroking his hair.

A few of the black feathers in his wings slowly turned as white as snow. What did this mean?

After a few minutes, they got sorted and cleaned up and returned to their hotel rooms. But Satella wanted to talk to Naruto. Naruto obliged her and sat down on a chair while Satella sat on the bed.

Thanks to Naruto healing her wounds, she got down to business. Looking at the Devil, she asked one simple question that would need a lot of answers to.

"Can you tell me everything there is to you?" asked Satella only for Naruto to sigh.

"I knew this was coming. But for it to be so soon." said Naruto getting up with his demonic power flowing off him. "In order to tell you my story. I must show you my true form. And explain it in my true form."

"I understand." said Satella as the air in the room began to boil from the heat of Naruto's demonic powers.

And in a powerful blast of power, Naruto instantly transformed into his demonic form. His Devilish features once more revealed and displayed before Satella.

Sitting back down in the chair, Naruto began his story as to how it all began.

 **"It happened a long time ago. Back when I was still a human..."** began Naruto as Satella leaned forward as the story of the first in existance Sinner began.

 **And scene.**

 **So Azrael has made his appearance and has decided to make Naruto suffer by using Satella to get to him. Too bad Micheal was watching as well and didn't like how this was going.**

 **Using his power to trap the berserk state Naruto, he takes Azrael back to Heaven to explain to God for his unjust reasons for wanting to harm Naruto.**

 **But Satella now wants to know Naruto's whole entire story. Once she knows of his past. Every single piece of information, what will she do? Can she still tolerate living with Naruto? Can she still tolerate his attitude to life? Or will something of a miracle happen?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 9.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of A Devil's Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Azrael fought each other. Only for Naruto to lose it and fight with full power as a demon. But before the damage could get even worse, Micheal made an appearance and managed to stop Naruto.**

 **With Azrael now gone back to Heaven to report to God regarding his actions, Satella begins to ask Naruto some questions. Naruto realizes that the questions she has asked will not have easy answers for her to swallow.**

 **So in order to answer all the questions she has, Naruto transforms into his demon form and starts from the very beginning.**

 **Back when he was still a human. Back when he doomed himself to a live worse than death. Back when he sold his soul to Satan and became the son of Satan.**

 **As well, I'm adding Seilah from Fairy Tail to the pairing. No more than that. So if we look at it, Naruto will end up with a human wife along with a demon wife.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9.

"You were once human?" asked Satella shocked beyond imagine. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

 **"That's quite alright. And yes, I was human once upon a time. But that was 900 years ago. If I have to give you an accurate age of myself. I am 921 years old."** said Naruto.

"Holy shit." said Satella marveling at how old Naruto was.

 **"Yes, I died when I was 13 by the way."** said Naruto making Satella even more surprised.

"What happened exactly?" asked Satella.

 **"Before technology. Before any of this crap. There were ninja. And not the kind of feudal Japan. It was when the world's continents where still one. Pangeia as to what you called it. But we called it the Elemental Nations. Beings with something called Chakra within them. We did well. But there was one person who was hated among everyone in our village."** said Naruto leaning forward.

"You." said Satella putting two and two together.

 **"Correct. I was hated due to me holding a powerful beast within me. I was shunned and beaten on a regular basis. Sometimes I wondered what my life was going to be like. But one day, on one of my regular beatings, I fought back. But it ended horribly for me. For what I did, I lost my one arm, then the other. My leg was broken severly and I was beaten to death."** said Naruto.

"From there you met Satan." said Satella with Naruto nodding his head.

 **"I did. He came with a deal. I become his son. All I had to do was sign a paper and poof. I'm the son of Satan. But the price was heavy. I was turned into a demon. Kyuubi merged with me and I ascended to being a true demon."** said Naruto.

"But why did you choose to fight against your own kind?" asked Satella.

 **"I was leading up to that."** said Naruto. **"During my time in Hell, I was happy. I was able to make peace with my parents who were condemned to Hell for their crimes. And I even felt at peace. But there was one problem. Satan had other plans. He enlisted me into his demon army. I trained hard. And was soon enough the right hand of Satan. Along with one other demon. Malacoda was the name of the other demon. I was all for it, thinking this would help the demons of Hell. But I was wrong. As time went on, and the war nearing it's climax, I was ordered to breach Heaven and kill God on behalf of Satan."**

"What did you do?" asked Satella.

 **"I couldn't bring myself to do it. Just looking at the holiness that was God, I found myself bowing before him and begging him for forgiveness."** said Naruto.

"And did he?" asked Satella. "You know, forgive you."

 **"He did. He forgave all my sins and tasked me with killing Satan. His demons running a mock on Earth. I was also ordered to bring out my wings and turn into my demon form. I did and had my demonic wings ripped off my back. Only to have Angelic ones place on. But the corruption that resided in my body, tainted the wings. Turning their snow white colour to be midnight black. Hence why I was called The Fallen Angel."** said Naruto.

"And I'm guessing you versed Satan." said Satella.

 **"To a degree. I managed to take a few demonic metals and created a whole arsenal of weapons to fight against the demons. I created several ones myself. But a few of them were also made with Angel metal. Hence why my weapons are so effective against demons. And not just demons but Angels as well."** said Naruto before clearing his throat. **"I slaughtered countless demons in my attack against Satan. I lost count as to the amount of demons I killed. It was hard to kill the people that I considered to be my family and own kind but it had to be done. I versed Malacoda and butchered him. But before I could face Satan, I was wounded badly. With my body being injured badly I went for the other option. Seal Hell away. I used the most srongest weapon I created to do it. A powerful katana I called Yamato. With my task completed, I returned to Heaven and reported what I did to God."**

"And then what happened?" asked Satella.

 **"God realized that my demonic powers were too strong and may taint Heaven should I stay up there. So he told me I am to serve 1000 years of punishment in order to cleanse my body of the demonic ppower within me. He imprisoned me in that slab of engraved rock that you found me in. 1000 years I had to be captive. But before I could even finish it up, a group of cultists found the slab and began to mess up what God had planned. The blood of those virgins were tainting my power that was becoming holy."** said Naruto.

"And with you now free again and not serving your sentence, you are now being hunted by both demon and Angel." stated Satella with Naruto nodding his head before reverting back to normal.

" **So now y** ouknow the truth. A human who had a shot at going to Heaven when he was human ended up becoming the son of Satan and then facing Satan in battle. I wouldn't be surprised if you wish to leave me." said Naruto looking down.

Satella was at a lose for words. She had so many questions on her mind about Naruto. Now she was at a lose for words on what he just told her. He had explained everything to her. Down to the last detail. His entire past was bloody. Not a single spot of it was for the happy heart.

Apart from allying and then staying in the service of God, Naruto's past was as black as night. If not blacker. But her mind was made up. But there was one thing she wanted to know. His carnal attitude and treating women as objects. Such as sleeping around like there was no tomorrow.

"Why do you sleep around with other women?" asked Satella.

"It was because when I met you, I found someone who was perfect. Someone who I couldn't find myself with. Despite being in a Contract with you, I can only touch you when you confess to being in love with me." said Naruto with Satella's eyes widening at what he said.

"Do you imply that I will eventually become one with you?" asked Satella.

"If you wish it." said Naruto with Satella began to run it in her head.

She'd be sleepping with a demon. A being of pure evil. But Naruto wasn't like the ones she killed. He was different. He protected the innocent. He defended the undefended. He helped the weak. Despite being the thing she hated the most, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. It couldn't be their Contract. This was something different.

Was she actually falling for the demon? No. She couldn't be. She was a woman people called an Ice Queen. A woman who didn't take kindly to people who flirted with her. Despite who he conducted himself, he always kept her interests at heart. Sure he annoyed the shit out of her, but not once did he try to make an unwanted move on her. He could be described as being a gentleman.

Getting up and walking to the demon, Satella placed a hand on his cheek and looked intently at his eyes.

"You don't need to be upset at all. What happened in the past is done. Nothing will happen to you here. You are going to be okay. You're going to be safe. I know you are. So please be yourself. But without the whole womaniser thing. If you want to talk with me? I'm here." said Satella with Naruto smiling to her and placing a hand on hers.

"Thank you Satella. You have no idea what that means to me. You have my word that I shall no longer see woman and sleep with them. From now on, I will devote my life to protecting you and only you. I will be your sword and your shield." said Naruto before getting up and kneeling to her with his head bowed. "I stand as a witness to the one who shall be my master. I shall be the sword of your fury and wrath. Ready to cut down any and all who choose to oppose you. I shall be your shield, ready to watch your back to ensure the world never overtakes you. And I shall lead the song of triumph so the world may know of your deeds and exploits."

And with that, a tribal mark appeared in Satella's palm. It looked to be that of the shield knot symbol much like the shield knot symbol. Looking to Naruto who raised his hand to show the same mark but on the top of his hand.

"The mark is shown. The Contract has been deepened. I belong to you and only you. Satella Havenheit. My master no matter what." said Naruto with Satella getting Naruto to his feet and giving him a hug.

Naruto was taken back at first but soon hugged her back. Wrapping his strong arms around her and bringing her closer to him.

"Just Satella." said Satella smiling to Naruto finally happy that she knows him on a deeper level.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has become more aquainted with Satella after telling her what happened to him when he was still human once upon a time. With Satella now knowing what Naruto had been through, she decides to push that aside and focus on trying to be a better person to Naruto.**

 **Thus making their Contract deeper. With Naruto now more devoted to protecting Satella, Naruto will do anything to ensure she is happy. No matter what. This will be no easy feat. But he has to do it in order to protect her. Her and her smile.**

 **No matter what.**

 **So this is the two women in the pairing for Naruto:**

 **Satella**  
 **Seilah**

 **That's it.**

 **Chapter 10.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
